Return of the Jedi (Star Wars/Star Trek Crossover)
Han Solo had no idea where he was. One minute he was on his way to the Rebel Base on Hoth and then his ship passed through some sort of wormhole or something. Ship systems were okay and the sensors kept beeping at him. "Okay, Okay I get it. Chewie, are you alright?" Han asked. The Wookie growled an affirmative. "Then let's see what the sensors are beeping at me for." He looked up and saw a ship with a saucer-shaped section extending down into a cigar-shaped section. The cigar-shaped section had two pylons connected to it and connected to the pylons were two blue nacelles of some sort. Each of the nacelles had something in the front that was red and he had no idea whether to power up the quad cannons or not. Suddenly the comm. beeped. He couldn't establish a visual link to the ship but he could do an audio link. "This is Captain Han Solo of the freighter Millennium Falcon. Who are you?" "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Do you need any assistance?" he asked. "Uhhhh…. No not really. I would like to know where I am though. I passed into some sort of wormhole or singularity I have no idea where I am." "Captain Solo you might want to come aboard my science officer may have an explanation." "Sure, is there a docking bay where I can park my ship?" "Yes, the main shuttle bay should fit your ship adequately." "Thanks." Solo piloted the Falcon into the shuttle bay which did indeed fit his ship. He saw two other ships in the bay which he figured were shuttles. As he walked down the ramp he saw four humans and an alien he did not know. The balding man introduced himself "I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, these are my officers Commander Riker, my first officer. Councilor Troi, Doctor Crusher, Geordi LaForge, chief engineer and my security chief Commander Worf." "I am Captain Solo; this is my copilot Chewbacca or Chewie for short." "It is good to meet you. If you will follow me my science officer Commander Data has a theory. We were studying the phenomenon when you passed through." They all entered a turbolift which took them to a conference room. Commander Data explained what happed. "It appears to be a quantum singularity with curious temporal properties. While time passes in this galaxy if you choose to go back through, you will enter at the exact time you exited your galaxy. It would be as though you never left. It also appears to be stabilizing." "So I have lots of time then good because from what I've seen of this ship you could help us." Solo explained about the Empire, the Death Star and the desperate struggle of the Rebellion. When he finished he asked for the Federations help. Captain Picard explained about the Prime Directive but said he would contact Starfleet Command and see what they want to do. "In the meantime Mr. Laforge can assist with repairs to your vessel." "Thanks I appreciate the help. It seems me and Chewie can hardly keep her together these days." Said Solo. The group adjourned for the day and Captain Solo, Chewie and Geordi went back to the shuttle bay. Captain Picard went to his ready room and contacted Starfleet, who were reluctant to get involved in the Rebellion. But said if they are fired upon by Imperial vessels then they would fully aid the Rebellion. Picard met with Solo again. "Captain Solo I've spoken with Starfleet Command. They are reluctant to get involved with a war in another galaxy and are concerned how it would affect us. You can contact the Klingons who are not bound by such a rule. They would be glad to assist you I think. However because of the danger posed by the Empire we will establish a heavy military presence in this system. But are going to refrain from supporting the Rebellion openly-" "Worf to Captain Picard, another vessel is coming through the rift." "We're on our way." Replied Picard. He and Solo walked out onto the bridge. The vessel was already on screen. It looked different from the common Imperial ships described by Solo. He turned to Solo for an explanation. "It's a Nebulon-B Frigate Captain, a support ship. Still used by the Empire." "Hail the vessel Mr. Worf." Ordered Picard "Attention Rebel Vessel, this is the Imperial Frigate Warhammer. Stand down and prepare to be boarded." "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard representing the United Federation of Planets. We are not members of the Rebel Alliance, however If you open fire on us it will be considered an act of war." "So be it." The Imperial vessel powered its weapons but Data raised the shields just in time. The ship rocked slightly. "Report." Ordered Picard. "Shields down to 95%. The weapons appear to be a kind of superheated laser; the enemy vessel is also launching smaller craft." Reported Worf "TIE fighters. You better let me get the Falcon out there and take them out." interjected Solo "Very well, Mr. Worf prepare to launch the Falcon. Lock photon torpedoes on their long range comm. array and weapons, use phasers on the fighters when you can. Fire when ready." "Aye sir." The ship rocked slightly again. Solo quickly pointed to the areas where the Frigate's long range communications could be taken out and their weapons array. Then he went to the shuttle-bay and the Falcon took off. The Falcon swooped through the single squadron of TIE fighters that had been launched. The Enterprise was taking a few out but the fighters were still too fast. Multiple torpedoes lanced out at the frigate disabling it. "The enemy vessel is withdrawing." Reported Worf. On screen the frigate could be seen turning around, its remaining fighters trying to cover it from the attacks of the Falcon. "Hail Captain Solo." "Aye sir channel open." "Captain Solo, in light of recent events I believe the Federation will aid the Rebellion." "Good we need as many ships, weapons and soldiers as you can spare." "Mr. Worf, get me Starfleet Command on subspace secure channel." "Aye sir." He walked back into his ready room. Admiral Nechiaev responded to him. "I take it this is urgent Captain." She said "Yes Admiral. You are aware of the Millennium Falcon, Captain Solo and the situation in their galaxy correct?" "I've read the short report you sent us yes." "An Imperial vessel came through the rift. It contacted us and accused us of being members of the Alliance and opened fire. I told them we were not members but if they opened fire that it would be an act of war. The vessel opened fire and we were forced to disable it's weapons and communication system." "I see." "Admiral, it was only a frigate we engaged. From what Captain Solo has told me. The Imperial fleet is composed mainly of Star Destroyers. Warships Admiral, nothing more nothing less. I believe the Galactic Empire posses a serious threat not only to the Federation but the entire Alpha Quadrant. " "I Agree. It will take most of the day to draft a declaration of war against the Empire but I think the Klingons can be there faster. In the meantime equip Captain Solo with whatever you can. Load his ship with medical supplies for the most part. Weapons will be coming later as well as ships. I'm sending orders for the Intrepid and Christophe to join you. Wait until they arrive for further orders" The channel closed. Captain Picard called in Captain Solo after he had returned. He asked him about the Imperial Star Destroyers capabilities. Because of his previous experience as an Imperial officer Solo gave him a full briefing on the Star Destroyer and its classes. He also briefly described support ships. The Carrack-class light cruiser, Nebulon-B Frigate, and Lancer-class Frigate. Picard put this information in a report and sent it to Starfleet intelligence. Intelligence immediately began analyzing the report and began developing defenses and tactics against such large vessels and even faster fighters. All around the Federation, fleets and troops were assembled. Squadron after squadron of Peregrine-class curiers was quickly retrofitted with weapons. Solo left his ready room, the comm. pinged and an ensign informed him of the other ships arrival. The Intrepidand the Christophe. Shortly after Geordi walked in and talked to him about the propulsion system especially the hyper-drive. "I am reasonably certain with help from Captain Solo that I can modify our warp drive to travel at the same speeds with the same accuracy of navigation. Our computer can handle all the calculations necessary to jump into hyperspace. From what he has told me it is almost like trans-warp drive in that he can travel from one side of the galaxy to the other in just a few months. He also asked if I could install better shields and weapons on his ship. I told him I'd have to discuss it with you." "That's fine Geordi; Starfleet Command has declared war on the Galactic Empire. I'm having Doctor Crusher load his ship with medical supplies. Put whatever you can on his ship." "Yes sir I'll get right on it." A few more days past and they modified the warp drives of the other two ships. They also downloaded the navigation computer data of his galaxy. Then Geordi installed Starfleet issue shields on top of the military grade shielding system already on the Falcon and modified the concussion missile system to use photon torpedoes. He taught Solo how to use the torpedo system and how he could allocate shield power. "When we have more appropriate facilities we'll be able to install phasers on your ship." Said Geordi. "Good" said Solo. Category:Fan Fiction